Hexes and Hanyous
by Sano-Dead83
Summary: Shippo's teaching class and his lesson gets loose.
1. We're Stuck!

Hexes and Hanyous  
Chapter 1: We're Stuck?!  
By: Dead83  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing from Inuyasha and Harry Potter. Enjoy.  
  
Inu-yasha and the group of shard hunters were all standing outside of the bone well. They had all just escaped their battle with Sesshoumaru, whom during that time has the arm of a human grafted to his body in order to use the Tetsusaiga. They were know discussing the paths they would take, that was until Inuyasha did something which was unexpected for him, he enveloped Kagome in a hug and then he snapped off her neckalce containing her shard of the Shikon no Tama. Kagome only looked shocked at the hanyou's actions.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Questioned Kagome.  
  
"Go back to your time Kagome...just don't make this any hardy than it already is." Said Inuyasha  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Miroku, have you got the pouch with the other shards on you?"  
  
"Yeah." Said Miroku as he removed a pouch from inside his robes.  
  
"Good... now goodbye Kagome." Whispered Inuyasha as he started to push the girl into the well.  
  
"Not so fast hanyou." Said a voice around the group.  
  
"Eh...bah I can tell by the sent that it's Naraku." Snorted Inuyasha as he pulled Kagome back to his side.  
  
"Correct, now if you would, give me your shards of the Shikon no Tama." Said Naraku as he stepped in front of the group.  
  
"Like hell I will!"   
  
"This isn't good." Said Miroku.  
  
"No shit preist."  
  
"What the hell...Sesshoumaru, why are you helping us?" Said Inuyasha in shock as the swarm of Naraku's poison bee's were destroyed.  
  
"I have a score to settle with him dear brother, now leave he has more power than a lowly half blood like yourself."  
  
"Half blood?! Why I oughta..."  
  
"Not now, flee first, fight later." Said Kagome.  
  
"That's a good idea....oh crud." Cursed the preist as he was flung into the air by an unknown force and into Inuyasha and Kagome, knocking them all into the well and being sent to the present.  
  
"Kagome!" Cried Shippo as he saw her, Inuyasha, and Miroku fall down the well right before it was destroyed by a flash of energy which lanced out from the battle of the two dueling demons.  
  
"Hmph, seems like I'll leave you for now, but rest assured in another place and another time, I will return for the jewel shards." Said Naraku as he vanished.  
  
"Coward. Jaken come here." Said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yes my lord?"  
  
"I want for you to gather supplies, were going on a journey."  
  
"Yes my lord, but what of the fox?"  
  
"....He is to come with us."  
  
"Are you sure about that my lord?"  
  
"Are you questioning my descisions Jaken?"  
  
"No my lord...no I'm not."  
  
"Good, now were on our way....and fox, remeber you are of demon blood so you know you'll still be alive when you run into your friends again."   
  
With that being said, Jaken, Shippo, and Sesshoumaru left on their new journey. Elsewhere in the present, Kagome and the others had just came out from the other side of the well, where they were greeted by Kagome's younger brother, Sota. The young boy was esstatic to see Inuyasha and his sister again but looked on in confusion when he saw Miroku.   
  
"Hey were back in my time." Said Kagome.  
  
"Very unusual." Mused Miroku.  
  
"I'm going back now, I'm not letting my brother have all the fun!" Said Inuyasha as he jumped down the well only to find that he couldn't pass through, "What in the seven hells is going on here?!"  
  
"It would appear that after we fell through the well it was destroyed." Said Miroku.  
  
"What?!"   
  
"This is stupid....hey how the hell did you come through Miroku?" Said Kagome.  
  
"I guess it was the shards which I had in my posession." Smiled Miroku as he held up the pouch filled with jewel shards.  
  
"You guess...feh." Snorted Inuyasha as he jumped out of the well.  
  
"Kagome, whose the new guy?" Questioned Sota.  
  
"That's Miroku, but anyways lets go inside now." Said Kagome.  
  
"I agree with Lady Kagome." Said a small voice from Inuyasha's robes.  
  
"Myouga?!" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes Lord Inuyasha?" Said Myouga meekly.  
  
"Why the hell are you in my robe and secondly where the hell were you when we were being attacked?!"  
  
"I was just....trying to come up with a plan in order for us to defeat Naraku."  
  
"Sure you were." Snorted Inuyasha as he squished Myouga.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
The group all went inside Kagome's home, where they were greeted by Kagome's mother.   
  
"How are you all doing?" Said Kagome's mother with a broad smile.  
  
"We're fine mom, but we're having some complications at the moment." Said Kagome as she walked past her mom in a hurry.  
  
"But rest assured fair maid, that it is nothing for you to worry about for I will make sure your daughter encounters no harm." Said Miroku as he put on his best gallant act.  
  
"Thank you, and may I ask your name?" Smiled Kagome's mom.  
  
"My name is Miroku, and may I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yes you may."  
  
"Will you bear my child?"   
  
"Not now preist!" Growled Inuyasha as he hit the preist on top of his head and dragged him off.   
  
Elsewhere, far away from Japan in a castle located in Scotland. An elderly man with a long white beard and hair with specatcles and a gaudy navy and yellow robe was sitting in his office, while a young boy whom looked no older than sixteen with messy reddish brown hair, pale green eyes, a scar stretchng from his left side of his temple to the bridge of his nose stood. The boy was wearing a pair of baggy cloth pants with a furry tan and brown tail sticking out from behind him and a off white serape drapped across his body and a pair of swords strapped to his left hip. The older man just smiled at the boy before speaking.  
  
"It's good to see you again young Shippo." Said the old man.  
  
"You also Dumbledore." Replied the older fox demon.  
  
"I take it that this isn't just a friendly visit again."  
  
"Your right, when I went to the grave site of my teacher I found that his tomb was ransaked and the shards of the jewel which he had embedded in his head were gone. That isn't all I also caught the sent of several demons and wizards."  
  
"So do you think that it's Voldemort?"  
  
"Yes and also someone who I think that my friends could take on only."  
  
"So I'm guessing you want your friends to come here right?"  
  
"Yes, it's been a long time since I've seen any of them, also their going to be a target since they have the Jewel of Four Souls almost complete."  
  
"Very well, I'm pretty sure I can bend the rules in order to let your friends in, but are they all human?"  
  
"Well sorta. Miroku and Kagome are both human with some degree of magic power in them but Inuyasha's half human and demon."  
  
"They're all in, I'll have Professor McGonagall send them owls as well as someone to guide them here."  
  
"Thank you Professor, but who are you going to send?"  
  
"I'm thinking of sending one of my old students."  
  
"Not Percy."  
  
"Then who would you like me to send?"  
  
"How about Hagrid?"  
  
"He isn't back from his mission that I sent him on.  
  
"Snape?"  
  
"It'll be to suspisious to Voldemort if Snape went along to gather your friends."  
  
"How about McGonagall?"  
  
"That may be possible."  
  
"Alright, I'm going out to see if I can find any jewel shards before any demon, or dark wizard can get their hands on it."  
  
"Then may you be safe on your journey."  
  
"Thank you."   
  
After speaking, Shippo left the castle and ran along the grounds before stopping in his tracks after he caught a familiar sent wafting through the air.  
  
".....Aibon?" Whispered the fox demon before an unseen force sent him sprawling into the lake on the castle's grounds. 


	2. Meetings

Hexes and Hanyous  
Chapter 2: Meetings  
By: Dead83  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing from Inuyasha and Harry Potter. Enjoy.  
  
It had been two days since the Shard Hunters were stranded in the present with no way to return to their time. Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting down on the sofa in Kagome's living room while still trying to make sense of the what happened to them all. Miroku started to shift uneasily for awhile. Inuyasha unable to stand sitting next to a fidgiting priest went outside to sleep on one of the trees around Kagome's shrine. The hanyou was about to finally fall to sleep when he saw a striped brown cat sitting in the branch next to him. Inuyasha just raised an eyebrow and turned onto his side.  
  
"Ya know you can stop pretending, I already know you're not a real cat." Said Inuyasha which caused the cat to nearly fall out of the tree in shock. The cat then proceeded to climb to the foot of the tree in where it turned into a elderly woman with brown and gray hair in a bun, glasses, and wearing a pitch black robe looked up at him.  
  
"How did you know?" Said the woman in fluent Japanese.  
  
"Easy, I could smell the human all over you, so tell me why you're here or I'll be forced to show you how many ways a cat can be skinned."  
  
"You're just as how Shippo told me, rude."  
  
"Shippo?! Just how do you know the little guy?!"  
  
"Shippo's not as little as you may remember. He wanted for you and your other friends to join him at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry."  
  
"How do I know that this isn't some trick?"  
  
"He told us of how you are always subdued whenever a young woman by the name of KagomeHigurashi says sit."  
  
"I still don't believe you."  
  
"He also has the sword that belonged to your elder brother Sesshoumaru. I believe the swords name is Tenseiga."  
  
"Okay so you know the name of the sword, big deal any demon could've known that the pompus bastard carried that weapon. So like it or not you old hag I'm sending you to hell!"  
  
"SIT! SIT! SIT!" Ordered Kagome as Inuyasha was driven into the ground.  
  
"My...spine...you stupid bitch don't you have any clue what you're doing?!"   
  
"Stopping you from harming an old lady."  
  
"But she's a lying witch!"  
  
"Shut it or else I'll say it again."  
  
"Damn you Kagome."  
  
"I'm sorry about him, he can be a little....overprotective and mistrusting at times."   
  
"So I see. You must be Kagome Higurashi am I right?" Said the woman.  
  
"Yes I am, and what is your name?"  
  
"Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher of Hogwarts."  
  
"Pleased to meet you and why are you here?"  
  
"Like I was telling your rude friend, I've come here to inform you that you, Inuyasha, and your other friend Miroku are able to join and begin to learn magic at Hogwarts."  
  
"Magic?"  
  
"Yes, your friend Shippo suggested that you enroll."  
  
"Shippo, you mean he's alive?"   
  
"Very alive...but he had an accident and he's being tended to at this exact moment at the school."   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He was attacked by someone but he won't tell us who it is."  
  
"Let's continue this conversation inside."  
  
The two women went inside while a groaning Inuyasha was left behind due to his back being moved out of place. Miroku walked outside to see what all the commotion was to find Inuyasha face flat on the ground. Unable to curn the rise of mischiviousness in his body, Miroku calmly strode forward and walked on Inuyasha while pretending to look for him. This continued for a few minutes before Miroku actually fixed Inuyasha's back. The preist only gulped as he saw Inuyasha get up and crack his knuckles as an evil grin slid across his face. Inside of Kagome's house, McGonagall, Kagome, her mother, and grandfather were all talking over Kagome joining the school while drinking tea.   
  
"So what you're saying is that you want her to learn magic?" Inquired Kagome's mother.  
  
"Yes, she'll be under the tutalege of the finest teachers." Replied McGonagall.  
  
"That sounds wonderful. I think that it would be great for Kagome to get out and experience new things."  
  
"Yes, and she won't have that well to mess with her studies." Snorted her grandfather.  
  
"You were the one coming up with weak excuses and I needed to go back to the past in order to reclaim the shards of the jewel." Said Kagome.  
  
"The Jewel of Four Souls?" Asked McGonagall.  
  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"Because Shippo's mentor had five shards embedded in his forehead."  
  
"Really, and who was his mentor?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Sesshoumaru?! Why...how?!"  
  
"Shippo said that he went on a journey with him after you were all separated. He also tolds us that Sesshoumaru got over his hatred of humans and had a daughter with a human named Rin."  
  
"Well doesn't that beat all."  
  
"Yes, so will you join us at the school?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then welcome to Hogwarts young lady."  
  
"But what about your two friends?" Questioned Kagome's mother as Inuyasha and Miroku came barreling into the dining area.  
  
"Come back here priest!" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Can't you take a joke Inuyasha?!" Screeched Miroku in fear.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'll show the joke of a lifetime! Come back here and get castrated!"  
  
"Hell no! I'm not losing my special friends!"  
  
".......They're also to come." Sighed McGonagall.  
  
"Did I forget to mention that this is a regular thing?" Sighed Kagome as she walked off to stop the ensuing bloodshed.  
  
Kagome was able to calm the irate hanyou down with the threat of being sat eighty times over a pond. Afterward they went back inside and continued to speak with McGonagall about their future at Hogwarts. Six hours later Kagome was packed and ready to go while Inuyasha and Miroku were already set, since all they had was what they had on and their weapons. McGonagall led them to a bonfire pit where she made all of them drink a vial full of pale red liquid and explained that it would allow them to speak, read, write in English. After they drunk the liquid she gave each of the a handfull of dark gray powder.   
  
"What's this stuff?" Questioned Miroku as started to get used to speaking English.  
  
"Yeah it smells worse that Miroku when he's drunk." Added Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't get drunk, I'm a preist remember?!"  
  
"Yeah, a horny as hell preist."  
  
"Don't start now."  
  
"What can't take a joke?"  
  
"Will you two be silent?!" Shouted McGonagall.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Muttered Inuyasha and Miroku simultaneously while glaring at eachother.  
  
"Now what you have in your hand is called Floo Powder. It's what we use in order to travel long distances in a short ammount of time. What I want you to do is throw the powder down while you are in the pit and then shout out Diagon Alley loud and clear."  
  
"Just that?" Said Kagome.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, guess I'll go first, Diagon Alley!" Said Miroku as he stepped into the pit and threw the powder down and dissapered in a flash of green fire.  
  
"You next Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh...Diagon Alley!" Snorted Inuyasha.  
  
"Im going ahead to see if our two friends haven't tried to kill each other. Diagon Alley!"  
  
"Well here goes nothing...Diagon Alley!" Said Kagome as she too vanished. 


	3. Diagon Alley

Hexes and Hanyous  
Chapter 3: Diagon Alley  
By: Dead83  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing from Inuyasha and Harry Potter. Enjoy.  
  
Kagome gasped as she came sliding from under a table. The young woman picked herself up and dusted off any trace of soot that she could find on herself. She looked around to find herself in a store filled with books, and children and their parents walking around. Kagome moved out of the store while recieving her fair share of glances until she heard the bickering of Inuyasha arguing with some blonde haired boy dressesd in black robes lined with silver. Kagome only shook her head in annoyance and marched her way over to the bickering pair but she stopped as she saw Miroku about to fondle a red-haired girl in a black robe. Sighing she went to go and stop the perverted preist but she didn't need to as Miroku as sent flying away by two identical young men with red hair wearing black robes with a patch of a golden lion on the right.  
  
"Try to touch our sister again and we'll feed you to a Hippogryff!" Said one of the boys.  
  
"That's right!" Said the other.  
  
"Hey, don't kill him. He may be a pervert but deep inside he's a very noble person." Said Kagome as she stepped between the two boys and Miroku.  
  
"Oh thank you Lady Kagome for coming to my ai....GAH!" Groaned Miroku as he rubbed his hand against Kagome's butt only to be bopped on the head by an irate Inuyasha.  
  
"Watch where you put your hands Miroku." Seethed Inuyasha as the the proceeded to lift Miroku up by his collar and shake him.  
  
"You can stop beating on him now Inuyasha." Ordered McGonagall as she came out of a shop to their left.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Do it or I'll say it." Threatened Kagome.  
  
"Feh...fine." Sorted the hanyou as he dropped a dazed Miroku and walked on him.  
  
"If I see him near our baby sister he's a dead man!" Shouted one of the boys.  
  
"Then by all means, kill him now!" Said an enthusiastic Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Shouted Kagome and McGonagall.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"SIT!" Ordered Kagome  
  
"Ugh...stupid bitch."  
  
"Stop calling me a bitch! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Shouted Kagome as a crowd formed around her while she was using the subduing spell of Inuyasha's rosary to slam him into the ground until their was and imprint of his body going five feet into the cobblestone street.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant!" Said one of the red haired boys  
  
"Do it again!" Said the other.  
  
"Not now Fred." Sighed McGonagall.  
  
"I'm George, he's Fred." Said George.  
  
"Shouldn't you be getting your supplies?"  
  
"We're all done, just waiting on Ginny here to get her books."  
  
"That was until he tried to fondel me." Said Ginny as she glared at Miroku.  
  
"Is that true Miroku?" Questioned McGonagall as she scowled at Miroku.  
  
"I wasn't trying to fondel her....maybe cop a cheap feel."  
  
"Cop this!" Huffed Inuyasha as he pounded his fist into Miroku's skull.  
  
"Whoah look at that Fred he has cat ears!" Exclaimed George.  
  
"You're right, that's absolutely amazing, are they real?" Said Fred.  
  
"Yes they're real and they're not cat ears they're dog ears! I'm not a cat I am a half-dog demon and son of TaiYoukai!" Shouted Inuyasha but he stopped as he caught the sent of someone whom he ran into just a few moments before he ran into Fred, Georg, and the others.  
  
"Oh looky here if it isn't the peasents making friends with the mutt." Said the blonde haired young man whom Inuyasha was arguing with.  
  
"You again!"  
  
"Ran out of insults?"  
  
"Piss off Malfoy." Said Fred  
  
"Really." Added George.  
  
"You know this asshole?" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"He goes to school with us, he's in the same year as our other brother."  
  
"Draco Malfoy, fifth year Slytherin and a royal pain in the ass....excuse my language McGonagall."  
  
"You're excused, now as for you Mr. Malfoy I suggest that you run along now." Said McGonagall.  
  
"Or what, you can't do anything to me while we're not in school." Said Draco with as much arrogance that he could muster.  
  
"Excuse me Professor McGonagall, may I try something?" Said Miroku.  
  
"As long as you don't harm him." Said McGonagall.  
  
"Alright. Draco I would like to demontrate something, you see this slip of paper in between my fingers?"  
  
"Of course, I'm not blind."  
  
"Now with this slip of paper I will petrify you and the only way to remove it is for someone else to do it for you."  
  
"Yeah right like something like a piece of......" Said Draco but stopped as Miroku slapped the piece of paper on Draco's forehead.  
  
"Neat, wish I had one of those." Said George.  
  
"Part of my job requirements." Said Miroku as he joined the others.  
  
"What was that you just did?"  
  
"Oh I used a stasis charm which should last as long as that charm stays on his body. That charm has helped me out a lot in the past whenever I fought against demons."  
  
"You fight demons?"  
  
"Yes and I've also devoured quite a few with my wind hole."  
  
"What's an wind hole?"  
  
"It's a black hole inside my right hand which sucks up anything in my vicinty which i keep sealed with these prayer beads."  
  
"That sounds neat."  
  
"Trust me you don't want one."   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm cursed...well actually my entire bloodline, you see my grandfather fought a demon known as Naraku and in doing so, Naraku cursed my entire bloodline with the air rip. There's only one way to get rid of the curse and that is to kill Naraku. If I don't manage to do so, then the air rip will grow larger and devoure me. It's also the same way my father and grandfather died."  
  
"That's so sad, is there anything I can do for you?" Questioned Ginny unaware of the letcherous smile creeping across Miroku's face.  
  
"Could you bear my child?" Grinned Miroku as he took Ginny's hand into his.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"She's only fourteen!" Shouted Fred.  
  
"Fourteen? I thought you were at least eighteen." Said Miroku.  
  
"Moron...." Sighed Inuyasha.  
  
"I think it may have been a mistake bringing him." Said McGonagall.  
  
"Better pray for the girls in Gryffindor that he doesn't get sorted there." Said Fred. .  
  
"I agree, but as you know we can't do anything about that."  
  
"Yeah, well it couldn't hurt to try every now and then."  
  
"You're right Fred, but now I must aid these students in gathering their supplies."  
  
"Allright, see you at school Professor."  
  
"You too. Now come along we have alot to do." Said McGonagall as she led her group off.  
  
Professor McGonagall took the Shard Hunters to the various stores that they needed to go to. While at Madam Malkin's Robe shop, Inuyasha was making a fuss about them not able to make his clothes out of fire rat fur, but settled upon having his robes being constructed off the hide of a gryffin. Next onto Florish and Blotts, Miroku was looking through the books looking for a love spell of some sort until McGonagall caught him in his plot and forbade him from touching any book in the store. At the cauldron shop, some radom person whom was dressed in the same robes as Fred and George except that their patch was that of a snake bumped into Inuyasha. The hanyou lifted up a cauldron and prepared to bring it down upon the persons head, if it wasn't for McGonagall hitting him with a spell which froze his entire body up, as the curator of the shop removed the cast iron cauldron from the grasp of Inyasha. After they were all done gather the majority of their supplies, McGonagall took them to Olivander's. Once they stepped inside the raspy voice of an old man rang through.  
  
"Oh I see that you have finally come." Smiled the old man.  
  
"Huh?" Said Miroku.  
  
"Hello Professor, how are you today?'  
  
"Fine, just bringing them here to get their wands Mr. Olivander."  
  
"Yes, of course. Now which one would like to be first?" Questioned Olivander.  
  
"I would, here hold this stuff boys." Smiled Kagome as she dumped her supplies onto Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"Stupid bit...woman." Snorted Inuyasha as he saw McGonagall point her wand at him.  
  
"I would like for you to try this wand first young lady, it's a five and three-quarter inches pliable oak, with a dragon heartstring core."  
  
"Alright...whoah that's so cool." Said Kagome as the wad shot off a few sparks and some doves from its tip.  
  
"Very good, and on the first one. Now for you two...if you would please give me your sword and you your staff." Said Olivander as he looked at Miroku and Inuyasha.   
  
"Why should we?" Questioned Miroku.  
  
"Because from the looks on your faces, I'm guessing that you don't want to be stuck with something you think will make you seem weak."  
  
"Gee, how did you ever know?" Huffed Inuyasha.  
  
"Hmmm...nice workmanship and magical desguising....I'm guessing that Toutousai created this blade." Observed Olivander as he removed the Tetsusaiga from its scabbard.  
  
"How did you know just by looking at it?"  
  
"I've been around a while and I've seen other weapons he created, so I know his work when it is placed in front of me."  
  
"I can't lie to you Gramps, I'm actually impressed."   
  
"Thank you, now wait here for a few minutes as I work on your items for a moment."  
  
"So do you think he'll make them look decent?"  
  
"I don't know." Responded Miroku as everyone waited around.  
  
"I'm finished with your items good sirs." Announced Olivander as he walked back into view with Miroku's and Inuyasha's weapons.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"What's the big deal, the Tetsusaiga still looks the same." Said Inuyasha as he willed his sword to transform.  
  
"I know, all I've done was place a unicorn hair core into the hilt of your sword and all the way through his staff I've placed a dragon heartstring core in there, so now you two have your wands in a matter of the word."  
  
"Thanks anyway then Gramps."  
  
"How much are all of their wands going to cost?" Asked McGonagall.  
  
"Oh for them it's free of charge."  
  
"What's the catch?" Said Inuyasha as he rose an eyebrow.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"What, everytime someone gives you something, there's always a catch to it."  
  
"There's no catch sir, just a favor I'm repaying to an old friend." Said Olivander.  
  
"And who would that be?"  
  
"That....is a secret."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Forget it Inuyasha and thank you sir." Said Kagome as she dragged Inuyasha off.  
  
"You're welcome young lady."  
  
The group exited Diagon Alley and went to the Leaky Cauldron to eat and rest up.  
  
"This beef stew stuf is better than ramen." Said Inuyasha as he continued to gorge himself on the bowl of stew.  
  
"It is, but Professor McGonagall where are we going to be staying at?" Questioned Miroku.  
  
"You will be staying here for the time being until this Sunday." Responded McGonagall.  
  
"Where are we going on Sunday?"   
  
"You will be riding the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts."  
  
"Alright but what do want us to until then?"  
  
"Try to stay out of trouble."  
  
"You can count on....me." Said Kagome as she casted a quick glance over an Miroku and Inuyasha whom were flinging bread crumbs at eachother.  
  
"Inuyasha and Miroku." Said McGonagall.  
  
"Yeah?" Said Inuyasha as he doged a piece of bread and threw another piece at Miroku.  
  
"A package will arrive here tommorow with some new clothes for you."  
  
"Whatever...."  
  
"Alright Professor." Smiled Miroku in satisfaction as he beaned Inuyasha in his left eye.  
  
"Now I want you all to go and get some rest, I've already reserved you three rooms here."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"And you're welcome, I'll see you all on Sunday evening."  
  
"Good-bye Professor McGonagall."  
  
"And good-bye to you as well." Said Professor McGonagall as she left the Leaky Qualdron.  
  
After a long moment of silence between the trio, Miroku spoke up.  
  
"So you think there's going to be any cute girls at the school?"  
  
"You are so damn hopeless." 


	4. The Hog

Hexes and Hanyous  
Chapter 4: The Hog  
By: Dead83  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing from Inuyasha and Harry Potter. Enjoy.  
  
Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha waited around inside of the Leaky Cauldron, until it was time for them to leave for their trip to Hogwarts. Between that length of time, Inuyasha and Miroku both recived a large parcel from two owls which flew into their rooms. After getting their packages, the owls hooted at the two boys. Not knowing what the owls were hooting at, Inuyasha and Miroku just shrugged their shoulders and walked off until the two owls started to fly around their heads and peck them. The duo ran around trying to swat the birds away until the owner of the Leaky Cauldron placed out two bowls filled with water and some form of kibble. Happily, the two owls flew over to the bowls and began to indulge themselves for a few minutes before the flew off, but not before pecking the preist and hanyou in the forehead. The next day, the Shard Hunters had all of their items packed up in separate large chest which were provided by a patron at the Leaky Cauldron. As they made their way to downstairs with their luggage, they ran into Fred, George, and a young man with red hair like the twins and was wearing a maroon shirt and blue jeans.  
  
"Hi Fred and George." Greeted Kagome.  
  
"Mornin' Kagome, so are you guys ready to go?" Said Fred.  
  
"Sure, did you two come by to take us to school?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's so sweet."  
  
"Bleh." Said the boy standing next to George.  
  
"Oh shut up Ickle Ronnie." Said George.  
  
"Stop calling me Ickle Ronnie!" Shouted the boy.  
  
"Fine Ronnie-kins,"  
  
"Arrrgh..."  
  
"What's up with him?" Questioned Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh it's nothing, he just loves to overreact."  
  
"So what's the kids name?"  
  
"Ron Weasley." Said Ron after he hit Fred and George.  
  
"Nice to meet you, so shall we be off?" Said Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, just follow us."  
  
The Weasley brothers led Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome out of the Leaky Cauldron to a blue Ford Expediton which was parked a few blocks down. As they were loading their belongings into the back of the car, Miroku let out an estatic grin when he saw a bushy, brown haired young woman sitting right across from Ginny whom was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white blouse. Unable to stop himself, Miroku slid up right beside her and rubbed his hand against her butt. In a loud shriek, the girl rose her hand and slapped Miroku out of the car and into Inuyasha.  
  
"What did you do now Miroku?" Groaned Inuyasha as he glared at Miroku.  
  
"Nothing." Defended Miroku as he tried to act innocent.  
  
"Oh sure you didn't."  
  
"What happened?" Questioned Ron as he came around to see the commotion.  
  
"That boy fondeled me Ron." Said the girl.  
  
"Which one Hermione?"  
  
"The one with the black hair." Pointed out Hermione.  
  
"Who do you think you are rubbing your filthy hands all over my gir....I mean uptight, bookworm friend."  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself, please forgive me." Said Miroku.  
  
"No way, we're fighting!"  
  
"It's improbable, it's impossible, it's against my religon."  
  
"Sure, like trying to get women to bear your child isn't against your religon." Said Inuyasha crossly.  
  
"Just cut me some slack here."  
  
"Ron, get in the car, and you young man will sit in the back between Fred and George." Said a short red haired woman wearing a red shirt with a beige sweater over it and a floral patterend skirt.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Said Ron as he went back into the car while glaring at Miroku.  
  
"And one more thing, if you lay a single finger on any girl in this car, the train ride to Hogwarts, or at Hogwarts itself, I will make it seem as if getting into Azkaban is leinient, do I make myself clear?" Said the woman.  
  
"Crystal."  
  
"Good, now up into the car now, we've only got an hour before the train leaves Kings Crossing."  
  
As soon as everyone was loaded up into the car, the Shard Hunters introduced themselves to the woman whom announced herself to be Mrs. Weasley. During the ride the women were making sure that Miroku wasn't up to his usual perverted antics, while Ron just glared at him. Once they reached Kings Crossing, Mrs. Weasley made Miroku carry all of the women's luggage plus his own until they could get ahold of some carts much to the amusement of Inuyasha. The group continued to walk along until they came to a pillar between platforms ten and nine.  
  
"Okay dears since it's your first time here I would like for you to go with Gin...on second thought Inuyasha you will go through with Ginny, Miroku with Ron, and Kagome with Hermione." Said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Alright mum, just follow me okay." Said Ginny as she moved her cart through the pillar.  
  
"Feh." Snorted Inuyasha as he followed Ginny.  
  
"What happened?" Said Miroku.  
  
"Just move it pervert." Said Ron as he pushed Miroku forward with his cart and through the pillar.  
  
Soon Fred, George, Kagome, and Hermione walked through the pillar and found themselves on another train platform with a large number of adults, children all talking or getting onto a bright red train which was marked with the title 'Hogwarts Express' in gold lettering. The teens all loaded their luggage onto a compartment and then proceded to find themselves a booth on the passenger cabin. While trying to find a seat, Inuyasha lowered his ears back down and let out a cough as he caught the sent of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Ugh, that guy stinks." Choked out Inuyasha  
  
"Who?" Questioned George and Fred as they sat down in booth.  
  
"That Draco guy, smells like a swamp."  
  
"Or it could be too much cologne." Hacked Hermione as they approached Draco whom seemed to be teasing a boy with unruly jet black hair, wide rimmed black glasses, a hand-me-down button up shirt, and a pair pants entirely too big for the boy which were held up with a leather belt.  
  
"So Potter, have you had a change of heart lately?" Said Draco to the boy.  
  
"You wish." Replied the boy.  
  
"You'll be regretting everything."  
  
"Will you shut the hell up and move out of the damn way!" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"If it isn't Rover."  
  
"His name is Inuyasha." Said Kagome.  
  
"Sorry didn't know that he had a bitch to back him up."  
  
"What did you just call her?" Questioned Inuyasha as his left eye started to twitch as he reached for his sword handel.  
  
"A bitch."  
  
"This is not going to end well." Said Miroku as he stroked his chin.  
  
"What do you....wicked." Said Ron in awe as he saw Inuyasha draw out the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Now either you apologize to Kagome and that guy or else your parents are going to be needing a straw to gather whats left of you."  
  
"Sorry Potter and sorry bi...I mean Kagome." Said a fearful Draco as he soiled himself.  
  
"That's better now leave you little bastard." Sneered Inuyasha as Draco ran away in the opposite direction.  
  
"Inuyasha." Said Miroku.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How is it that you got all overprotective and angry when Kagome was insulted?"  
  
"Well I really don't like that little bastard....and no one can get away with calling Kagome a bitch except me."  
  
"Oh yeah...SIT! SIT! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!" Yelled Kagome as Inuyasha was once again driven into the floor.  
  
"That was cool." Crowed Ron.  
  
"Do it again." Said Hermione in awe.  
  
"No...more....aghh." Moaned Inuyasha.  
  
"Thanks for the assistance..." Said the boy.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi and this is Miroku and the one getting himself up from the floor is Inuyasha." Said Kagome.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter......what the?" Said Harry as he swatted at something on his neck.  
  
"GAAAH!" Squealed the voice of Myouga as he was once again crushed.  
  
"Myouga, Myouga don't you ever learn?" Sighed Miroku as he took a seat next to Harry and picked up the flea demon.  
  
"I could say the same for you." Said Inuyasha as he sat in a booth next to Miroku.  
  
"I'm choosing to ignore that last remark."  
  
"So how have you been doing Harry?" Questioned Ron as he sat next to Inuyasha.  
  
"I've been doing fairly well." Replied Harry.  
  
"So what brings you to Hogwarts?" Said Ron to Inuyasha.  
  
"Some old hag who can turn into a cat made us come all the way here, never told us why though except that our friend's there." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Is your friend a teacher?"  
  
"No he's a fox-demon."  
  
"Demon?!" Said Harry in shock.  
  
"Yeah and I'm half demon so what's the big deal?"  
  
"Aren't you going to try and eat us."  
  
"I'd never eat a human and most demons except for the idiotic lower class demons would."  
  
"Well what about Kagome, I'm sure you wanted to 'eat' her at times?" Questioned Miroku as a sly grin crept upon his face.  
  
"Well..I..umm....shut up preist!" Shouted Inuyasha as he looked out the window with his face as red as his kimono.  
  
"Guess you never learned about the birds and the bees, eh?" Laughed Ron.  
  
"We could say the same for you Ronnie-kins." Sung the voices of Fred and George.  
  
"Shut up!" 


	5. Sorting

Hexes and Hanyous  
Chapter 5: Sorting  
By: Dead83  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing from Inuyasha and Harry Potter. Enjoy.  
  
The train ride to Hogwarts went along smoothly. Inuyasha and Miroku got to know Harry and the others more. As night arrived, the Hogwarts Express stopped in a a town where outside of the train, awaited a man dressed in pitch black robes, had greasy black hair, and pale white skin. As the all of the kids and teens exited the train, they were all separated by the pale man.  
  
"All first years this way immedietly." Said the man.  
  
"I....think....I'm gonna be sick." Gagged Inuyasha as he caught the man's sent.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Questioned Fred.  
  
"Him!"  
  
"You mean Professor Snape?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who is Professor Snape?" Questioned Miroku.  
  
"He's the head of Slytherin house and he's also the Potions teacher."  
  
"Not a cheerful fellow I presume."  
  
"You've got that right."  
  
"Well....hello ladies would you be so kind as to help me out?" Started Miroku as he saw a group of girls walk past him, the twins, and Inuyasha.  
  
"Your attitude is really unbecoming of a priest." Said George.  
  
"I'm just taking in the beauty of this town."  
  
"Take it in later." Sighed Fred as he and Inuyasha dragged Miroku into a large carriage.  
  
Despite the protests of Miroku, the carriage and others like it took off towards a enormous castle where they were all dropped off at. When they reached the entrance to the school, they were greeted by the ghostly apparation of a middle-age man whom was wearing a robe which looked as if it were tatered and frayed at the edges. Before the ghost could speak, he was interupted by a piece of paper flying through his head. The source of the distubance, one Draco Malfoy. Unable to put up with the actions of Draco, Inuyasha pushed his way up through the crows were he promptly bopped the spolied Slytherin on the head, much to the amusement of everyone minus the majority of Slytherins. Once he was able to stop himself from laughing, the ghost man led the students into a grand dining hall where they were the ceiling looked as it did outside, and candels were suspended in the air. At the end of the dining hall, was a large oak table were a multitude of teachers sat. As Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku were about to be seated, they were stopped by Professor McGonagall whom at that same moment arrived with a group of younger students behind her.   
  
"Lady McGonagall how good it is to see you again." Greeted Miroku as he bowed.  
  
"Hey hag." Snorted Inuyasha.  
  
"Sit!" Ordered Kagome as Inuyasha was driven into the ground.  
  
"Nice to see you three again." Said McGongall as she looked at the three Shard Hunters.  
  
"Why did you stop us?'  
  
"You have to be sorted first."  
  
"Sorted?"  
  
"Yes, now come along."  
  
Professor McGonagall led the group to a stool where a dusty old hat sat. Once everyone was near, the hat jumped to life and began to sing for a few minutes and stopped as it was rewarded with the applause of the entire hall. Inuyasha could only blink in shock.  
  
"Now I've seen everything." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"You haven't seen Kagome.." Started Miroku but he didn't get to finish as Inuyasha drew his sword and wapped Miroku's head with the flat side of the blade.  
  
"Quite priest."   
  
"Usually we would start our sorting ceremony off with the sorting of our first years, but tonight we will sort three new students whom have transferred here from Japan. When I call your name step forward...Inuyasha." Said McGonagall as the hanyou stepped forward but stopped as the hat shouted out one word.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" The entire hall went silent in shock and at the table where the Slytherins sat, Draco paled in fear.  
  
"Feh, whatever." Said Inuyasha as he tucked his arms inside of his robe and walked off towards the table where all of the SLytherins sat but not before giving Draco an evil grin which caused the latter to collapse.  
  
"....Moving on Higurashi, Kagome."   
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Shouted th hat as it was placed on Kagome's head after a few moments of consideration.  
  
"Next we have...Miroku." Said McGonagall as the sorting hat was placed upon Miroku's head.  
  
"GRYFHNERIN!" Said the hat to the confusion of everyone in the hall.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Gryfhnerin, what the the bloody hell is Gryfhnerin? Questioned Ron.  
  
"I think the hat is confused on wether to put Miroku in Slytherin or Gryffindor." Said Hermione.  
  
"Confused?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome what is Miroku's personality like?"  
  
"Well he's kind, caring, gentle and very brave...but he's also a letcher, con-artist, and theif among other things." Said Kagome as she described Miroku.  
  
"No wonder."  
  
After few minutes the sorting hat was able to make a valid descision.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Finally." Said Fred.  
  
After the sorting of the shard hunters, the rest of the students were sorted immediatly. After the sorting ceremony was completed, Dumbledorer stood and rose his arms to speak .  
  
"Now students I would like for you to settle down, I have some snnouncements for you all to hear. First, despite the protests that I have recived from the Ministry and some parents, I have reinstated as your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Remus Lupin; Secondly, until the return of Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures class will be taught by one of my oldest friends....."  
  
"Sorry I'm late Albus." Shouted a voice which caught everyones attention.  
  
"Who's that?" Said Ron.  
  
"He's cute." Said a random girl.  
  
"He doesn't seem all that." Snorted Draco whom shut up as Inuyasha glared at him again.  
  
"That guy looks funny." Said another boy.  
  
"Shippo!" Shouted Inuyasha as he bounded over the tables and landed in front of the fox demon.  
  
"Hiya Inuyasha...." Said Shippo before he was whapped upside the head by Inuyasha.  
  
"Stupid, after being around me and my brother you still end up getting hurt."  
  
"Hey I was caught by surprise!"  
  
"Feh, for being a full-blooded demon you sure can't fight like one."  
  
"Oh yeah, at least I'm full-blooded unlike you Inuyasha, You filthy, unkempt, crude hanyou."  
  
"Now I know you picked up that haughty attitude for my brother."  
  
"So you aren't as stupid as you seem."  
  
"...Hey that was insult!"  
  
"It was merely the truth."  
  
"Why I oughta..."  
  
"SIT!" Ordered Kagome.  
  
"Geh...."  
  
"It's good to see you again Shippo."  
  
"It's good to see you again Ka..I mean Lady Kagome." Smiled Shippo as he took Kagome's hand and kissed it.  
  
"Becoming quite the charmer I see."  
  
"Well..." Blushed the fox demon.  
  
"Come on Shippo, you can tell your old friend how you've been doing with the ladies." Said Miroku.  
  
"Better than you."  
  
"That was a low blow." Cried Miroku as the old firends began to talk once despite everyone in the Great Hall observing them. 


	6. The Natural Color of Snape

Hexes and Hanyous  
Chapter 6: The Natural Color of Snape  
By: Dead83  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing from Inuyasha and Harry Potter. Enjoy.  
  
The dinner inside of the grand dining hall went along smoothly. Everyone dined and talked, well most of the girls couldn't stop talking about Inuyasha and their new professor Shippo. Meanwhile over at Slytherin's table, Inuyasha was calmly eating while barking orders at the other Slytherins whom were happy to comply seeing as he explained that he was half demon and that his sword had the ability to slay a hundred other demons in one swing. To the Slytherins, as long as they didn't cross Inuyasha they were fine. Over at the Gryffindor table, Miroku was charming some of the older girls in his house with his readings of fortunes, more specifically a ample bodied young woman with brunette hair by the name of Lavender Brown. Kagome was spending her time talking with Shippo whom decided to sit with his surrogate mother. After the dinner was over, everyone from the different houses moved were led away by their top students, otherwise known as Prefects. While being led to their commons, the group of Gryffindors were harrassed by a nasty looking poltergheist named Peeves. When he wouldn't leave the group alone, Miroku used a ward which sent Peeves flying away while yelling in pain. Everyone looked at the priest as he just merely shrugged. The next day after everyone had finished getting cleant up and eating their morning meal, Inuyasha was walking along when he caught up with Fred and George.  
  
"Hey guys." Said Inuyasha whom was in his gryffin hide robes with the patch of Slytherin house on it.  
  
"Mornin' Inuyasha." Said George.  
  
"So what class do you two have?" Asked Fred.  
  
"Seventh Year Potions with Snape." Responded Inuyasha.  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Oh well at least you'll have an easy time in there seeing as your in Slytherin." Said George.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Snape always favors the students from Slytherin above all others and he really hates us Gryffindors."  
  
"That's not fair."  
  
"We've all been saying that for the longest, but he and the Slytherins, present company excluded, make the perfect targets for our pranks."  
  
"I better be excluded, I've been the target for a certain fox's jokes for the longest."   
  
"You mean Professor Shippo?" Questioned Fred.  
  
"Yeah, when he was five he was a pain in the ass."  
  
"That means you have to be at least five-thousand eyars old or something."  
  
"I'm not five-thousand years old, I'm a decent sixty-seven."  
  
"Sixty-seven?"  
  
"Cool."  
  
"So how did you guys get here?"  
  
"Me, Miroku, and Kagome got knocked into a well which led back to your time and back in the past the well is destroyed. So we had no way to get back and Shippo was left to age naturally."  
  
"Oh, well looks like we're here already."   
  
"I can't contain my overbearing joy." Said Inuyasha sarcastically.  
  
As the trio entered the room, a dimly lit dungeon which was lined with various jars filled with pickled livers, plants, and various animal parts, the room immediatly silenced when they saw Inuyasha.  
  
"That's right make way, very nasty and important half-demon coming through!" Joked Fred as he and George puffed out their chests while leading Inuyasha to a vacant seat.  
  
"Thank you, you two may go about your buisness." Smirked Inuyasha as he kicked his legs up on the desk.  
  
"Yes sir." Joked George as he performed a mock salute and took a seat next to Fred as they beagn to laugh.  
  
"Silence. I will not tolerate any gibbering in my class, do I make myself clear?" Questioned Snape as he walked into theclassroom, cloak billowing behind him.  
  
"Eck..." Gagged Inuyasha as he caught Snape's sent.  
  
"What is your problem Mr. Inuyasha?" Questioned Snape as he looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Nothing, just smelled something that's not very good...."   
  
"Well then what is it?"  
  
"It's you!"  
  
"What the...would you repeat that again." Said Snape as the Gryffindors were laughing their heads off at Inuyasha's outburst.  
  
"I said...that...it was you.....you who stinks!!" Was all that Inuyasha could say before he passed out with his eyes swirling around in his skull.  
  
Inuyasha was transported towards the hospital wing where the school nurse, a woman dressed in the sytle of a nun named Madam Pomfree took care of the dazed hanyou. Word spread around the school quickly about Inuyasha passing out due to Snape's sent, causing the Professor to be made the butt of jokes the entire day. Snape was very irritable the entire day when he was called into Professor Dumbledore's office for a meeting and after that Snape wasn't seen all day. The next morning in the Potions classroom, the students of Gryffindor and Slytherin were all sitting and talking to their hosuemates when a platinum blonde-haired man wearing all black walked into the room, with his cloak billowing with his every movement.  
  
"Oi we got a new teacher!" Cheered Ron.  
  
"No you did not Mr. Weasly and for that remark, twenty house points from Gryffindor." Said Snape as he glared at Ron.  
  
"Professor Snape?!" Questioned Harry incredibly.  
  
"Did you bleach your hair?" Questioned Hermione.  
  
"No you brats, I merely washed it." Said Snape.  
  
"Merely, it looks like he had to use the Scourge charm about a hundres and thirty-nine times to get that out." Chortled Harry to a short and fat boy with messy brown hair named Neville Longbottom, whom was also finding it difficult to not to laugh.  
  
"Well at least it brings out the color of your robes." Smirked Miroku as he too joined in the roast of Snape.  
  
"Quite." Said Snape.  
  
"We're sorry Professor but by any chance when you washed your hair did you find any lost object in there cause I swear I can't find my quill." Said Kagome as she fell out of her seat laughing.  
  
"That's it detention for Higurashi, Potter, Weasly, Granger, Longbottom, Finnigan, Miroku...damn it all everyone in Gryffindor house has it!" Seethed Snape.  
  
"But sir it doesn't look that bad." Said Draco.  
  
"Shut up Mr. Malfoy or you will also join the whole of Gryffindor house in detention." 


	7. Miroku's Howler

Hexes and Hanyous  
Chapter 7:Miroku's Howler  
By: Dead83  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing from Inuyasha and Harry Potter. Enjoy.  
  
It had been two days since Snape had revealed that he was blonde and passed out his dentention upon the whole of Gryffindor. The Gryffindors didn't seem to mind since to them, Snape had lost his ferocity since he looked like a surfing vampire as Ron put it. So everything went back to normal, but not for long as Miroku was yet again put in detention. The way Miroku's dentention came about was that he snucked his way into the girl's shower room when all the older girls were in there. Miroku was able to get in without being noticed by 'borrowing' Harry's invisble cloak in exchange he'd teach the boy how to make stasis charms. So everything was going fine for the leacherous preist when he was belted upside the head by Kagome whom was able to sense him since he still had the pouch full of Shikon shards on him. So after he was beat sensless by the girls, he was taken to McGonagall whom gave him a weeks detention with Snape. The word spread around the school about Miroku's antics like wildfire. The majority of the boys applauded him since he was the first to do a thing like that while the girls just glared and threatened him. But all in all none of that fazed him, but that was until the next morning in the Great Hall.  
  
"You never learn do you?" Questioned Ron as he sat next to Miroku.  
  
"I could have gotten away with it."   
  
"Like hell you wold have." Snorted Ginny as she speared a fried tomato with her fork while glaring at Miroku.  
  
"Actually he wold have....if the moron would've taken the Shikon shards out of his robe." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Why are you over here?" Questioned Harry.  
  
"Special privialges."  
  
"Right." Said Kagome as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"So Miroku going on any more voyer adventures?" Joked Fred.  
  
"Actualy....no." Said Miroku as he saw every Gryffindor girl glaring at him.  
  
"Good answer." Winced George as he saw the looks Miroku was getting.  
  
"Can we just place this behind ourselves and move onward?" Said Miroku sheepishly.  
  
"NO!!" Shouted every girl in the Great Hall.  
  
"Not only have you managed to piss off every girl with your perverted self you managed to do it in three days." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"How does he do it?" Questioned Ron.  
  
"The world may never know."  
  
"Oy the the mails here." Said Nevill as a swarm of various owls came flying into the Great Hall while dropping packages and letters to the students.  
  
"Well, well seems as Mrs. Weasly has sent you a letter Miroku." Said Kagome as she read the return address on a red   
envelope.  
  
"Oh bloody hell." Said Hermione to the shock of everyone around her.  
  
"Miroku's got a howler from mum." Said Ron as his face began to pale.  
  
"What's to worry it's just a letter." Said Miroku as he he began to open the envelope when it came to life and took the form of a flying mouth.  
  
"MIROKU WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?! HOW DARE YOU DELVE INTO ONE OF YOUR PERVERTED ACTIONS!!?? YOU'RE LUCKY THAT PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL DECIDED TO JUST GIVE YOU DETENTION INSTEAD OF EXPELLING YOU FROM THE SCHOOL! IF I EVER HEAR THAT YOU TRY TO PULL A STUNT LIKE THIS AGAIN I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL BE SEVERE!!" Shouted the letter with the voice of Mrs. Weasley before it tore itself apart.  
  
"Okay...." Muttered a slackjawed Miroku.  
  
"Man I wonder what else this place will surprise us with next?" Said Kagome.  
  
"I don't even wanna know." Said Inuyasha. 


	8. Manticore Cubes

Hexes and Hanyous  
  
Chapter 8: Manticore Cubes  
  
By: Dead83  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing from Inuyasha and Harry Potter. Enjoy.  
  
It was nearing the end of October in Hogwarts. During this time, many students were waiting for the big Halloween feast, while the jocks of the school knew it would be just a few short weeks before the start of the school's Quidditch season. Shippo was now having fun teaching the Care of Magical Creatures course even though Hagrid was still M.I.A. The fox demon decided he'd surprise his class of fifth years with a something big. The next morning, the fifth years of Slytherin and Gryffindor were outside in fron of Hagrid's hut while a huge tarp-covered cage was off to the side of the class.  
  
"So how are you all today class?" Smiled Shippo.  
  
"We're fine you mangy fox." Laughed Draco along with his Slytherin group.  
  
"Fox demon Mr. Malfoy and for that remark come up here."  
  
"No."  
  
"It'll be thirty-seven points from Slytherin house and detention for your entire year."  
  
"Fine then."  
  
"Good. Now class what I'm about to show you goes against every rule in the Hogwarts rulebook."  
  
"What is it, a horde of sexy vela?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Ron!" Reprimanded Hermione.  
  
"What, I was just asking a simple question."  
  
"Men."  
  
"I hear you sister." Sighed Kagome.  
  
"No Ron, and stop drooling at the prospect of it. What I'm about to show you is a monster from Southern China. Boys and girls I give you a living, breathing, and smelly manticore!" Announced Shippo as the tarp vanished to show a bronze colored lion with large lack bat wings extending from between its shoulder blades, and where a normal lion's tail would be a red scorpion stinger rested.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Shouted Ron and Harry.  
  
"Ahh don't let it eat me!" Squealed Draco.  
  
"You really sound like a girl Mr. Malfoy." Said Shippo.  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"Yes you do, Hermione has a manlier scream than you."  
  
"Shut up Weasel." Glared Draco as he heard said person laughing at him.  
  
"Anyways class, let's move on with the lesson."  
  
Elsewhere in the forest surrounding the school and, a man covered from head to toe in silver baboon hair and mask was sitting down while playing with some glowing purple fragments. These weren't your normal fragments, these were the fragments of the Shikon Jewel and the man was no ordinary man but a demon. The demon Naraku. Naruka continued with his activity when he heard something move behind him, turning around he saw a large black snake move towards him.  
  
"Ahh Nagini how is your master doing?" Said Naraku as he turned his attention to the snake.  
  
"Hee isssss fiiinnee." Spoke the snake, Nagini, as it stopped besides Naraku.  
  
"Good, what does he wish to know?"  
  
"Howww areee yoouu going tooo deallll wiiiitthhhh Pottterrrr?"  
  
"Easy, I'm going to have their little lesson go on a rampage."  
  
"Hooowww ssoooo?"  
  
"Just a tiny shard will do it. Speaking of which, did you master retreave the family of demon slayers I asked for?"  
  
"Ittt tooook sooommeee straaiiiin onn himm buuttt hee hasss donnee ittt."  
  
"Great, tell him I'll be back later."  
  
"Yesssss Narrrakkuuu."  
  
"Heh-heh, time for the fun to begin." Smiled Naraku evilly as he took two shards and flicked them towards the mantiocre.  
  
Back at Shippo's lesson, the class was listining intently to Shippo as he taught them everything about manticores, their dietary habits, mating, grooming and social structure. What nobody realised were two purple lights imbed themselves into the skull of the manticore, all except for Kagome.   
  
"You alright Kagome?" Asked Harry as he noticed the younf woman freeze up in fear.  
  
"I..I think I felt some jewel shards." Said Kagome.  
  
"Where did you sense them?"  
  
"Right there." Muttered Kagome dismally as she pointed towards the manticore.  
  
"Oh great." Sighed Miroku.  
  
"Mr. Shippo is a manticore supposed to get all big and start drooling green foam?" Questioned Dean as he started to back up while watching the changing manticore.  
  
"No." Said Shippo.  
  
"Okay then, just thought you'd like to know that it's doing that right now."  
  
"What...I don't believe it, the thing has Shikon Jewel shards!"  
  
"This very bad." Said Hermione as the manticore freed itself from its cage.  
  
"Hermione that was an understatement!" Said Ron.  
  
"A very big understatement!" Added Neville.  
  
"Everyone get out of here now!" Ordered Shippo.  
  
"No need to tell us that." Said Draco.  
  
"Hmph...so you're still here Kagome, Harry, and Miroku?"  
  
"Yes." Said Miroku as he took up a tense battle stance alonside Shippo.  
  
"But I told you all to leave."  
  
"We had to help you in any way that we could." Said Kagome.  
  
"Figures, just try not to get killed!"  
  
"Got ya Shippo." Said Miroku as he swung his staff upwards and cut a gash along the middle of the manticore's tail causing said moster to scream in pain.  
  
"Harry do you know anything that could help us out here?" Asked Kagome as she cast a quick deflection spell to protect herself and Harry from the beast's now corrosive body fluids.  
  
"Probably...STUPIFY!" Said Harry as he cast a spell at the monster only to irritate it.  
  
"Well that just made it angry."  
  
"No kidding...wait hey Harry read this scroll!" Said Shippo as he doged a bite from the manticore while taking a scroll from inside his robe and tossing it to the young wizard.  
  
"...It's all in Japanese!" Said Harry.  
  
"Here I'll help you out Harry." Said Kagome.  
  
"Good...oh great it can regenerate." Said Miroku as he noticed the manticore's head reattach itself to the body after it was decapitated by Shippo.  
  
"Duh you stupid priest." Snorted the fox demon.  
  
"Any ideas?"  
  
"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Shouted Inuyasha as he slashed the manticore with his claws.  
  
"Well that works."   
  
"Inuyasha about time you got here." Grinned Shippo.  
  
"Feh, the hag was holding me up." Said Inuyasha as he drew his blade.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Is Miroku a pervert?"  
  
"Shut up Inuyasha and focus on the task at hand." Said Miroku as he glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Right, just a few more moments before I can add it's shards to the collection."  
  
"Get it!" Yelled Shippo as he, Inuyasha, and Miroku hacked the manticore into pieces.  
  
"Crap it's just reforming itself!"  
  
"LOKI'S FRAGMENT!" Yelled Harry and Kagome as a yellowish-white light shot out of the tip of theri wands and impacted with the flesh of the monster, causing it turn into cubes.  
  
"What just happened?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I had those two learn a spell which was designed stop anything from being reformed together again through any magical means." Explained Shippo.  
  
"Wow, that was pretty cool." Said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, and just one more thing to do." Said Inuyasha as he dug into the manticore's skull and ripped out the jewel fragments, thus causing the cubed sections of the monsters flesh to dissolve into steaming brown puddles.  
  
"I think I'm going to skip lunch today." Said Harry as he swallowed his rising bile.  
  
"I'm with you all the way." Grimaced Kagome.  
  
"Hmph, these shards stink." Growled Inuyasha as he sniffed the jewel shards.  
  
"Well you did pull them from the skull of a mystical creature."  
  
"Not in that way.....it smells like someone we have a score to settle with." Said Shippo as he sniffed the shards also.  
  
"You don't mean..."  
  
"Naraku."  
  
A.N.-Sorry for the long update time folks. 


End file.
